


Unfälle passieren...

by Einfach_Antonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rornoa Zoro, Tashigi - Freeform, Trigger Warnung, Unfälle, gespräch über selbstmord, sturm - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia
Summary: Erfahr hier was passiert, wenn ein Sturm, ein unbegabter Seekadett und eine Tashigi, die das Unglück anzieht wie ein Magnet, aufeinander trefffen.TRIGGER WARNUNG: Es wird über einen versuchten Selbstmord gesprochen.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 5





	Unfälle passieren...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wiederhole noch einmal meine Trigger Warnung, es wird einen kleinen Part geben in dem über einen versuchten Selbstmord gesprochen wird. Sollte euch dieses Thema nicht behagen, dann lest bitte entweder dieses One Shot nicht oder überspringt den Part. Vielen dank und viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

**Unfälle passieren...  
**  
  
Mit einem schweren Ächzen ließ sich Captain Tashigi auf das Bett in ihrer Kajüte fallen. Der heutige Tag auf dem Schiff war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Zusätzlich zu den sowieso anfallenden Aufgaben, dem Papierkram und ihrem täglichen Training, hatten sie das Schiff gegen einen aufkommenden Sturm sichern müssen.   
  
Natürlich hatte Tashigi als Captain nicht unbedingt mit anfassen müssen, aber sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, der die anderen schuften ließ und nur dabei zu sah. Sie packte lieber mit an und war gleichzeitig ein Vorbild für die jungen Kadetten an Bord. Auch, wenn sie sich dafür oft höhnische Bemerkungen von Smoker anhören musste, der Mann rührte nie auch nur einen Finger mehr als unbedingt nötig. Selbst den Großteil seines Papierkrams nahm sie ihm ab.  
  
  
Aber sie unterstand ihm schon lang genug, um seine Worte an sich abprallen zu lassen; Smoker wusste, trotz ihrer immer wiederkehrender Tollpatschigkeit, was er an ihr hatte und sie wusste, dass er sie schätzte.  
Wieder ächzend drehte Tashigi sich auf den Rücken und blickte an die Decke; sie war so ausgelaugt, dass sie überlegte einfach in ihren Klamotten zu schlafen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie durch das Bullauge den ersten Blitz des Abends, nur wenige Sekunden später erklang der Donner.   
  
Es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der Sturm endgültig losbrechen würde. Bereits als sie die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte, hatten sowohl der Wind als auch der Seegang kräftig zugenommen.  
  
  
Mit schweren Gliedern brachte Tashigi sich in eine sitzende Position, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Wand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Dort hatte sie die Steckbriefe der meistgesuchtesten Piraten aufgehängt, darunter auch Lorenor Zorro.  
Der Mann, der sie durch seine bloße Existenz demütigte. Der Mann, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt. Der Mann, der ihr auf Punk Hazard das Leben gerettet hatte. Der Mann, für den sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in Loguetown immer verwirrender Gefühle entwickelte.  
  
  
Tashigi stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war jeden Tag dasselbe Spiel; tagsüber war sie so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht einen Gedanken an den grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer verschwendete, doch kaum war es Abend und sie kam in ihrer Kajüte zur Ruhe, kreisten ihre Gedanken nur noch um diesen Mistkerl.  
 _Ich sollte den Steckbrief am besten verbrennen.  
  
  
_ Es hatte lange gedauert, aber mittlerweile glaubte sie verstanden zu haben warum Lorenor ihr Leben in Loguetown verschont hatte, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie ihm das mittlerweile verziehen hatte. Oder die Tatsache, dass er in Alabasta vor ihr geflüchtet war oder dass er sie scheinbar noch immer nicht als Gegnerin ernst nahm.  
  
  
Manchmal hatte sie sogar den Eindruck, dass er sie überhaupt nicht respektierte. Nicht, dass sie ihn groß respektierte; zumindest nicht als Person. Aber als Schwertkämpfer…  
Es fiel ihr schwer zu zugeben, aber er war ein fantastischer Schwertkämpfer. Sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich nie das Wasser reichen können. Und das wurmte sie, genauso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste warum er ihr auf Punk Hazard das Leben gerettet hatte.   
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Tashigi unter ihre Bluse auf die mittlerweile verheilte Verletzung, nur eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben. Hatte er sie nur gerettet, weil sie ihn noch immer an seine tote Kindheitsfreundin erinnerte? Oder weil sie ihm doch nicht so egal war wie er es sie glauben machen wollte?  
  
  
Diese zweite Option wollte Tashigi gar nicht weiter ausführen, sonst machte sie sich selbst nur falsche Hoffnung. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich wieder in ihre Kissen fallen. Sie war bei so vielen Dingen, die Lorenor Zorro betrafen oftmals ratlos; aber eines wusste sie mittlerweile mit absoluter Sicherheit:  
Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft sich in den unverschämt gutaussehenden Piraten zu verlieben.  
  
  
Sie erstickte ihren Schrei der Verzweiflung in ihrem Kopfkissen und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass sie ihre Brille verbog. Es hieß, ein Mädchen suchte sich immer einen Mann wie ihren Vater und auch wenn Tashigi darum bemüht war so wenig Frauenklischees wie möglich zu erfüllen; dieses eine Mal hatte sie es wohl geschafft.

* * *

Wann immer Zorro die Augen schloss sah er sie blass und leblos im Schnee liegen; sah wie sich ihr rosafarbener Mantel mit ihrem Blut vollsog und rot verfärbte. Wann immer die Augen schloss und dieses Bild vor sich sah spürte er wieder diese unbändige Angst, dass sie sterben könnte. Selbst jetzt noch, wo er doch wusste, dass es ihr gut ging oder es zumindest so gewesen war als sie und die Qualmsocke Punk Hazard verlassen hatten.  
  
  
Warum hätte sich daran etwas ändern sollen? Chopper hatte diese hässliche Wunde bestens versorgt und am Ende war sie auch schon wieder herumgelaufen und hatte sich um die Kinder gekümmert. Also warum sollte es ihr jetzt nicht mehr gut gehen? Warum hatte ihn das auf Punk Hazard interessiert?  
  
  
Zorro knurrte und gab den Versuch zu schlafen auf, stattdessen starrte er an die Decke. Er war doch sonst niemand, der sich wegen einer verletzten Person so aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, aber alles was mit dem bebrillten Marine Captain zu tun hatte, traf bei ihm einen besonderen Nerv. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen. Seit Loguetown.  
Damals konnte er sich noch einreden, dass sie ständig in seinem Kopf rumspukte, weil sie wie Kuina ausgehen hatte. Jetzt tat sie das nicht mehr und er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob das jemals wirklich der Grund gewesen war.  
  
  
Für einen Augenblick erhellte ein Blitz den Schlafsaal, der Donner folgte fast sofort. Der Sturm hatte ordentlich Fahrt aufgenommen. Blitz und Donner schienen sich im Sekundentakt abzulösen, der Regen prasselte auf das Deck und der Wind peitschte das Meer auf, so dass die Sunny nur so hin und her geworfen wurde. Die Crew hatte bereits am frühen Nachmittag die Sunny so gut wie eben möglich auf den Sturm vorbereitet.  
 _  
  
Wie es ihr wohl geht? Ist sie auch gerade auf dem Schiff unterwegs?  
_ Als Zorro sich dabei erwischte wieder über sie nachzudenken biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange.  
 _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
_  
  
Captain Tashigi von der Marine war naiv, tollpatschig, leichtsinnig und so gut wie blind. Sie war ein Niemand, nicht einen seinen Gedanken wert; warum hatte sie sich also so in seinem Hirn festgegraben?  
Sie war ehrgeizig, gerecht und eine ganz passable Schwertkämpferin. Auch, wenn sie ihm niemals das Wasser reichen würde, hatte sie sich seit Loguetown und Alabasta erstaunlich weiterentwickelt. Zorro respektierte ihren eisernen Willen sich stetig zu verbessern und stärker zu werden. In diesem Punkt ähnelten sie sich sehr.   
  
Seufzend setzte Zorro sich auf, schlafen würde er wohl doch nicht können. Die Ereignisse auf Punk Hazard waren Wochen her und Zorro begriff einfach nicht, dass die Begegnung mit Tashigi ihn nicht losließ. Es war ja nicht so als würde sie sonst nie in seinem Kopf herumspuken; nein, selbst in seinen zwei Jahren des Trainings hatte er sich hin und wieder gefragt wie es ihr wohl erging und in welchen Schlamassel sie sich wiederbringen würde, aber so intensiv wie in der letzten Zeit hatte er noch nie an sie gedacht.  
 _  
  
Könnte es sein, dass ich in sie…_  
Zorro wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Es war ja auch völlig absurd, als würde jemals etwas aus ihnen werden können. Sie war bei der Marine und er war Pirat, zudem wären sie Beide zu viel stur, um für den jeweils Anderen ihr bisheriges Leben aufzugeben.  
  
  
Er schlug sich kräftig mit beiden Händen ins Gesicht. Jetzt dachte er ja doch weiter darüber nach. Als würde Tashigi jemals etwas anderes als Verachtung für ihn empfinden…  
„Marine in Sicht! Sie nähern sich aus östlicher Richtung!", erklang Frankys Stimme aus dem Intercom und weckte so auch den Rest der Crew.  
Zorro griff sich seine Katanas und begab sich schnellen Schrittes aufs Deck. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht das Schiff der alten Qualmsocke war.

* * *

„Piraten in Sicht, Captain!"  
Dieser Ausruf und das hartnäckige Hämmern des Soldaten an ihre Kajüten Tür rissen Tashigi aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um einzuordnen, dass sie sich auf ihrem Schiff mitten in einem heftigen Sturm befand.  
  
  
„Captain?", rief der Soldat noch mal und hämmerte wieder gegen die Tür. Eigentlich grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass sie ihn bei diesem Donner überhaupt gehört hatte.  
Noch immer nicht ganz bei sich zog sie sich ihre Stiefel an, ergriff ihr Katana und stürmte aus ihrer Kajüte, vorbei an dem Soldaten auf das Deck.  
  
  
Trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung hatte Tashigi Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben; durch den strömenden Regen waren die Planken rutschig und das Schiff wurde von den Wellen nur so hin und her geworfen. Tashigi war innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf die Knochen nass; auf Grund des dichten Regens und der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Brille nicht trug konnte sie Smoker nirgends entdecken, vermutete jedoch, dass er am Bug Stellung bezogen hatte.   
  
  
Mit großen, aber wohlüberlegten Schritten bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die umherlaufenden Marinesoldaten und stand nur wenig später neben ihrem Vice Admiral.  
„Es ist der Strohhut", knurrte Smoker und kaute auf seinen erloschenen Zigarren rum.  
Tashigi kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, erkannte jedoch beim besten Willen nur unscharfe Umrisse der Thousand Sunny.  
„Wir werden sie in einer halben Stunde eingeholt haben", sprach Smoker weiter. Sie gab es auf das Piratenschiff erkennen zu wollen und wandte sich an ihren Vorgesetzten.  
  
  
„Sir, bei jeglichem Respekt, aber ist es ratsam die Strohhüte während dieses Sturmes zu jagen?"  
Smoker würdigte sie keines Blickes als er ihr antwortete:  
„Ich lasse mir doch nicht die Chance entgehen die Strohhüte zu fassen. Wir greifen an, komme was wolle."  
Tashigi sagte dazu nichts weiter, wischte sich nur die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und festigte ihren Griff um Shigure.

* * *

  
Seekadett Yosha hasste das Leben auf dem Meer. Er hatte auch nie der Marine beitreten wollen und hätte es auch nicht getan, hätte sein Vater ihn nicht dazu verdonnert. Als einziger Sohn eines hochrangigen Marineoffiziers war Yosha von klein auf für die Marine gedrillt worden, dass er diesen Weg niemals gehen wollte, hatte seinen Vater einfach nicht interessiert.  
  
  
Zu seinem Unwillen kam noch hinzu, dass Yosha in keiner der für die Marine benötigten Disziplinen besonders begabt war. Selbst beim tausendsten Schuss verfehlte er das Ziel noch um Längen, beim Schwertkampf verletzte er sich eher selbst als seinen Gegner und vom Navigieren verstand er erst recht nichts. Dementsprechend war er von Einheit zu Einheit versetzt worden und war so unter dem Kommando von Vice Admiral Smoker und Captain Tashigi gelandet.  
  
  
Allerdings auch erst nach den Ereignissen auf Punk Hazard und nachdem sie die Kinder abgesetzt hatten. Nun stand er auf diesem hin und her schaukelndem Schiff, welches gerade die erste Salve Kanonenkugeln auf das Piratenschiff abgefeuert hatte; sein Kurzschwert in der Hand hatte Yosha überhaupt keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.  
  
  
Der Wind pfiff ihm nur so um die Ohren, durch den Regen konnte er kaum einen Meter weit sehen und die immer wieder über die Reling brechenden Wellen taten ihr übriges. Yosha tat sein Bestes niemanden im Weg zu stehen als er Captain Tashigi am Bug entdeckte. Sie war bisher immer äußerst freundlich zu ihm gewesen und würde ihm bestimmt eine Aufgabe zuweisen.  
  
  
Im Grunde war sein Captain in Rufweite, Yosha war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie ihn bei dem tosenden Wind nicht hören würde, also arbeitete er sich Schritt für Schritt näher an sie heran. Sie starrte wütend auf das nicht weit entfernte Piratenschiff und hatte ihr Katana gezogen.  
Als er so gut wie hinter ihr stand sprach er sie an:  
„Captain Tashigi?"  
  
  
Sie löste den Blick nur langsam von den Piraten und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Was?"  
Das Schiff wurde von einer weiteren Welle getroffen und angehoben, stolpernd versuchte Yosha sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Im selben Augenblick wurde seine Hoffnung niemals zu erfahren wie es sich anfühlte jemanden zu erstechen zu Nichte gemacht.  
  
  
Wie Butter durchdrang sein Kurzschwert Kleidung und Fleisch seines Captains. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an, selbst durch den alles übertönenden Donner konnte Yosha hören wie Tashigi ächzend ihr Katana fallen ließ.  
Ein erneuter Ruck ging durch das Schiff, wodurch Yosha das Schwert aus der Hand gerissen wurde, jedoch nicht bevor es nicht noch einmal mit Kraft durch das Fleisch der jungen Frau geschnitten hatte. Blut spritzte auf und das letzte was Yosha sah war wie sein Captain von der nächsten Welle über Bord gespült wurde. Dann traf ihn die harte Faust seines Vice Admirals und alles wurde schwarz.

* * *

Selbstverständlich war es das Schiff der Qualmsocke. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Zorro damit zu zuschauen wie sich das Marineschiff ihnen näherte und sich gedanklich auf die erneute Begegnung mit ihr vorzubereiten. Warum Ruffy nicht einfach das Kommando zur Flucht gab war ihm ein Rätsel, aber sein Kapitän hatte sicher seine Gründe.  
  
  
Die ersten Schüsse der Marine verfehlten sie um Meilen, was bei der stürmischen See nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Zorro zog zwei seiner Katanas und lockerte seine Muskeln, dann entdeckte er sie. Genauso durchnässt wie er stand sie gemeinsam mit Smoker am Bug, auch sie hatte ihr Katana gezogen und starrte ihn an.  
  
  
Er konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Insgeheim freute er sich sogar über diese Begegnung, wusste er doch nun wo sie steckte und dass es ihr gut ging. Er hatte sie vermisst, dass musste er zugeben, auch wenn es nur vor sich selbst war.  
  
  
Ihr Schiff war noch lange nicht nah genug, dass sie Klinge gegen Klinge kämpfen konnten, also begnügten sie sich damit sich gegenseitig anzustarren. Sie mit dem typischen feindseligen Blick und er mit seinem typischen Grinsen, welche sie ihm wohl am liebsten aus dem Gesicht prügeln würde.  
 _Es tut so gut sie zu sehen.  
  
_  
Dann wandte sie ihm plötzlich den Rücken zu, was er mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. Das nächste, was er sah, war wie sie sich nach vorne krümmte und ihr Katana fallen ließ.  
 _Scheiße, ist das Blut?  
_ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf ihren unteren Rücken, wo sich immer schneller ein roter Fleck ausbreitete. Zorro erstarrte. Was geschah da drüben nur?  
  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden versuchte er zu beurteilte, ob er es schaffen würde auf das Marineschiff zu springen. Noch bevor eine Entscheidung gefallen war wurde Tashigi von einer Welle erfasst und von Bord gerissen.  
Panik und Adrenalin fluteten zeitgleich durch Zorros Körper. Sie würde sterben. Jetzt und hier. Vor seinen Augen.  
  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken ließ Zorro seine Katanas fallen und sprang in das tobende Meer. Hinter sich hörte er seine Freunde nach ihm rufen, aber es war alles egal. Er musste Tashigi finden, nur das beherrschte sein Denken.  
Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit Tashigi während dieses tobenden Sturmes im Meer zu finden, doch daran verschwendete Zorro keinen Gedanken. Sie durfte nicht sterben!  
  
  
Das Wasser war so dunkel, dass Zorro die Hand vor Augen nicht sah, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Er spürte sie, spürte wie das Leben in Strömen ihres Blutes sie verließ.  
Es fühlte sich an wie ein ganzes Leben bis er endlich Tashigis Hand ergriff und sie mit sich an die Oberfläche zog. Er durchbrach das Wasser etwa zehn Meter von der Sunny entfernt, Tashigis Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter; er wusste nicht, ob sie atmete.  
  
  
Zorro war schon immer ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, aber selbst er hatte bei diesem Sturm so seine Probleme. Nicht nachdenken, einfach funktionieren war das Mantra in seinem Kopf bis er die Sunny erreichte und mit Hilfe seiner Crew sich und Tashigi an Bord hievte.  
  
  
Er hörte sich selbst nach Chopper brüllen während er der leblosen Frau vor sich Mantel und Bluse aufriss.  
„Scheiße", fluchte er als er die tiefe und breite Verletzung knapp unter ihrem Bauchnabel sah. Er konnte nicht erkennen ob sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, war sich auch nicht sicher, ob die Nässe in seinem Gesicht vom Regen oder von Tränen kam.  
  
  
„Komm schon, Tashigi", schrie er sie an, „Tu mir das nicht an, stirb mir nicht unter den Händen weg."  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ihre Hand zucken und ihm entfuhr ein Schluchzer. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er heulte.  
„Zorro, sie muss sofort in das Krankenzimmer", sagte Chopper und rannte schon einmal vor.  
  
  
Zorro wehrte Sanjis helfende Hände ab und hob Tashigi hoch, stolpernd folgte er Chopper.  
„Heute ist ein ganz schlechter Tag zu sterben, hörst du?", knurrte er. Das letzte was er hörte war Ruffys Stimme:  
„Bring uns hier weg, Franky."

* * *

Noch bevor Tashigi die Augen aufschlug wusste sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett auf dem Marineschiff lag. Sie wusste jedoch, dass sie auf einem Schiff war. Das verriet ihr das sanfte Schaukeln, aber die Matratze und das Kopfkissen waren zu weich, um ihr eigenes zu sein.  
Aber wo war sie? Und wie war sie hier hingekommen?  
  
  
Nur mühsam schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen, sie sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, konnte aber nichts Genaues erkennen. Wo war nur ihre Brille? Eine Tür öffnete sich und sie hörte wie jemand sagte:  
„Chopper! Sie wacht auf."  
Tashigi riss die Augen auf. Chopper? Das war doch der Arzt der Strohhüte?  
 _Wie ist das denn passiert?_  
  
  
War sie etwa auf der Sunny? Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch augenblicklich flammten bisher unbekannte Schmerzen durch ihren Unterleib und ihr blieb die Luft weg.  
„Du solltest dich nur langsam bewegen. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis deine Wunde verheilt ist", hörte sie den Arzt neben sich sagen. Tashigi drehte ihm den Kopf zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie ihre schlechte Sehkraft.  
„Hier, nimm die. Lysop hat dir eine Brille gebastelt."  
  
  
Das Rentier drückte ihr etwas in die Hand und sie setzte sie auf, dann war die Welt wieder scharf.  
 _Die ist sogar besser als meine Alte,_ dachte sie und sah sich um. So wie es aussah lag sie in einem Krankenzimmer und neben dem Bett stand wirklich einer der Strohhüte.  
 _Also keine Einbildung. Ich bin auf der Sunny._  
  
  
„Ich muss den Verband wechseln. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Chopper und lächelte sie unsicher an.  
Tashigi verstand noch immer überhaupt nichts, doch sie nickte und Chopper schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Sie trug ein fast schon durchsichtiges weißes Nachthemd, welches definitiv nicht ihr gehörte.  
„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Arzt während er den Verband entfernte. Tashigi beobachtete ihn dabei, gespannt was darunter zum Vorschein kommen würde.  
  
  
„Nur, wenn ich mich bewege. Aber ich hab einen Bärenhunger."  
„Das wundert mich nicht, du hast fünf Tage geschlafen. Sanji macht dir bereits etwas zu essen."  
 _Fünf Tage? Das… Oh mein Gott!_  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wunde, die sich vom Beginn ihres Intimbereiches gute zehn Zentimeter ihren Bauch hinaufstreckte.  
„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?"  
Tashigi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du wurdest von einem deiner Männer niedergestochen."  
  
  
Das überraschte sie. Welchen Grund sollte einer ihrer Männer haben sie niederzustechen? Sie ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen und begann zu grübeln; plötzlich war alles wieder da.  
Der Sturm, die eingeholte Thousand Sunny und Seekadett Yosha. Stöhnend vergrub Tashigi ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
  
„Wenn Zorro dich nicht aus dem Meer gefischt hätte, wärst du jetzt vermutlich tot", sagte Chopper und zog den Verband fest. Tashigis Kopf fuhr wieder hoch.  
„Zorro hat mich gerettet?"

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, nachdem Tashigi mehrere ordentliche Mahlzeiten zu sich genommen und Chopper beinahe auf Knien angefleht hatte; nicht im wörtlichen Sinne, sie wäre mit der genähten Wunde niemals wieder hoch gekommen, hatte Chopper ihr widerstrebend erlaubt das Bett sowie das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
  
Nami hatte ihr bereits beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen im Speisesaal erklärt, dass sie die nächste Insel erst in sechs Wochen erreichten und Tashigi dort von Bord lassen würden; was aus Smoker und ihrem Schiff geworden war, wusste Nami nicht, aber Tashigi war sich sicher, dass es ihrer Mannschaft gut gehen würde.  
  
  
Nami war es auch, die ihr Unterwäsche und Klamotten geliehen hatte; momentan trug sie ein hellblaues Sommerkleid, was für ihren Geschmack zwar zu kurz und zu tief ausgeschnitten war, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts zu haben. Sie hatte es erst mit Hosen probiert, aber die drückten zu sehr auf die Nähte.  
  
  
Es behagte Tashigi nicht wirklich, dass sie die nächsten Wochen auf diesem Schiff festsaß, denn obwohl die Strohhüte anders waren als die anderen Piraten waren sie doch immer noch Piraten. Und die nahm sie normalerweise fest und aß nicht mit ihnen zu Mittag oder lieh sich ihre Kleidung. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht dankbar für die Hilfsbereitschaft war, es verstieß nur gegen so viele ihrer Prinzipien.  
  
  
Nach einer dringend benötigten Mittagsstunde machte sie sich daran, dass Schiff zu erkunden. Dabei kam sie sich vor wie eine alte Frau, denn durch ihre Nähte konnte sie weder besonders gerade noch besonders schnell laufen. Treppen steigen war da auch eine ganz eigene Sache und auf der Sunny gab es davon unendlich viele. Schlussendlich hatte Tashigi das Deck dann doch erreicht und das erste was ihr ins Auge fiel war Lorenor Zorro, der an die Reling gelehnt zu schlafen schien.  
  
  
Seit ihrem Aufwachen war es das erste Mal, dass sie ihn sah. Er hatte noch nicht einmal an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teilgenommen, sie gab sich einen Ruck und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Auch wenn sie gut und gerne darauf verzichten würde, ihre gute Erziehung verlangte, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte.  
  
  
„Hallo", sagte sie als sie sich neben ihn an die Reling lehnte. Zorro öffnete sein Auge und schielte zu ihr hoch; er verzog keine Miene, grunzte nur und schloss das Auge dann wieder. Tashigi unterdrückte einen frustrierten Seufzer.  
 _Der Typ macht es einem aber auch nicht leicht._  
Während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte fiel ihr Blick auf seine Katanas. Ihr Herz wurde schwer als sie an Shigure dachte. Sie hatte es fallen lassen und sie hoffte inständig, dass es nicht auch über Bord gegangen war.  
  
  
Tashigi gab Zorro einen halbherzigen Tritt in die Seite, woraufhin dieser sie wieder ansah.  
„Was willst du?", knurrte er.  
„Chopper hat gesagt, dass du mich aus dem Meer gezogen hast."  
„Na und?"  
Sie fuhr sich unbewusst über ihren Bauch, genau da wo die Wunde begann.  
„Er sagt auch, dass du mir etwas von deinem Blut gespendet hast."  
Zorro zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Du brauchtest ein paar Liter und ich hatte welche über. Keine große Sache."  
  
  
Sie wusste, dass Bluttransfusionen immer häufiger vorkamen, aber es fühlte sich seltsam an zu wissen, dass Zorros Blut jetzt durch ihre Adern floss  
„Naja", begann sie, „Danke auf jeden Fall."  
Zorro schien sie abschätzend zu mustern, dann stand er seufzend auf.  
„Erzähl mal, was hast du angestellt, dass deine eigenen Leute die Meuterei wählen?", sagte er. Empört schnappte Tashigi nach Luft.  
„Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan und außerdem war das gar keine Meuterei, sondern ein Unfall." Er sah sie belustigt an.  
  
  
„Man hat dich aus Versehen niedergestochen? Himmel, du ziehst das Unglück magisch an."  
„Für die Unfähigkeit Anderer kann ich nichts", ereiferte Tashigi sich und richtete sich auf, was sie sofort wieder bereute, da ihre Nähte zogen. Zorro grinste sie nur weiterhin an, was sie nur noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb.  
„Warum hast du mich überhaupt gerettet? Du hättest mich auch einfach ersaufen lassen können!", rief sie.  
  
  
Sämtliche Zeichen von Belustigung verschwanden aus Zorros Gesicht und dann brüllte er sie an:  
„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?! Egal was ich antworte, du wirst doch eh nie etwas anderes als Hass und Verachtung für mich empfinden!"  
Während Tashigi noch völlig baff dastand und nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, machte Zorro auf dem Absatz kehrt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
  
Tashigi stampfte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf und stürmte ihm so schnell sie konnte hinterher, was nicht besonders schnell war. Er hatte die Treppe bereits hinter sich gelassen als sie die erste Stufe erreichte.  
„Hey! Warte!"  
  
  
Nicht gewillt ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen, überschätzte sie sich und fiel. Sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus als sie der Länge nach die Stufen hinauf fiel und spürte wie ihre Wunde aufbrach.  
„Scheiße!", fluchte Zorro und sie hörte wie er die Treppe wieder runterkam. Als er ihr hochhelfen wollte, wurde es ihr zu viel.  
„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie ihn an und stützte sich auf alle Viere. Spürte wie ihr frisches warmes Blut am Körper hinab lief.  
  
  
„Ich hab dich nie gehasst, okay?", begann sie. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Wut liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Und verachtet habe ich dich auch nie. Nicht wirklich. Ich hab dich nur nie verstanden. Scheiße, ich versteh dich bis heute nicht, aber ich will dich doch verstehen. Nur deswegen habe ich dich gefragt. Ich weiß auch, dass ich kein wahrer Gegner für dich bin und dass ich das wohl auch nie sein werde, aber das sollte mich nicht davon abhalten mich mit Stärkeren zu messen und besser zu werden. Denn darum geht es doch, oder? Sich zu verbessern oder irgendwann im Kampf zu sterben. Oder nicht?"  
  
  
Tashigi sah ihn nicht an. Wollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
„Oder nicht?", wiederholte sie.  
Sie spürte wie Zorro seine Hände unter ihre Achseln schob und sie hochhob. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Beine um seinen Unterkörper.  
„Hey", sagte er während er die Treppe wieder hinaufstieg, „Ich hab dir nicht so viel von meinem Blut gegeben, damit du es gleich wieder verlierst."  
  
  
Irgendwie war sie dankbar dafür, dass er nichts zu ihrem Ausbruch sagte, sondern sie einfach nur zu Chopper brachte. Und würde sie es nicht besser wissen, hätte sie gemeint, dass Zorro sie noch fester an sich drückte und ihren Duft einmal tief einatmete.

* * *

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so leichtsinnig bist wie Zorro. Der ruht sich nämlich auch nie aus, wenn er verwundet ist."  
Zorro blendete Choppers Vortrag aus und beobachtete wie der Arzt Tashigis Wunde neu nähte.  
  
  
Er hatte erwartet sofort von ihr rausgeschmissen zu werden, nachdem er sie im Krankenzimmer abgelegt hatte. Immerhin lag sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm, doch bisher hatte sie nichts gesagt und auch mit Chopper sprach sie nicht. Sie lag einfach nur da und starrte an die Decke, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen. Zorro hatte sie mit seinen Worten nicht aufregen wollen, hatte aber auch nicht mit einer so heftigen Reaktion gerechnet.  
  
  
„Den Rest des Tages wirst du liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen", sagte Chopper energisch und deckte seine Patientin zu. Auch dazu äußerte Tashigi sich nicht, sondern drehte sich nur auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
Chopper bedeutete ihm das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er wollte sie jetzt genauso wenig allein lassen wie als sie noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. In den fünf Tagen, in denen sie bewusstlos gewesen war, war er ihr so gut wie nie von der Seite gewichen. Er hatte sich deswegen Unmengen an Spott von dem Rest der Crew anhören müssen, aber das war egal. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so eine Angst gehabt jemanden zu verlieren.  
  
  
Es fühlte sich an als würde er selbst sterben, selbst als Chopper sich absolut sicher gewesen war, dass sie über den Berg war und wieder vollkommen gesund werden würde, war diese Angst nicht verschwunden. Erst als sie Gestern aufgewacht war, hatte die Angst nachgelassen. Nun lag sie wieder hier und irgendwie war es ja auch seine Schuld.  
  
  
Erst Punk Hazard und dann der Sturm… Tashigi musste erst beinahe zwei Mal draufgehen bis er kapierte, dass er es geschafft hatte sich hoffnungslos in sie zu verlieben.  
„Zorro, komm! Sie braucht Ruhe", sagte Chopper.  
Zorro warf einen letzten Blick auf den Marine Captain. Sie schien zu schlafen. Schweren Herzens folgte er dem Arzt in den Speisesaal.

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht und dementsprechend stockdunkel als Tashigi davon wach wurde, dass sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete. Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit; vermutete, dass es Chopper war, der noch einmal nach ihr sehen wollte.  
  
  
Tashigi konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber die Person, die auf sie zukam, war zu groß, um Chopper zu sein. Je näher der Besucher ans Bett kam, desto klarer wurde er. Lorenor Zorro. Hastig schloss sie wieder die Augen und tat so als würde sie noch schlafen.  
 _Was macht der denn hier?  
  
_  
Sie hörte wie er sich einen Stuhl nahm, ihn neben dem Bett abstellte und sich daraufsetzte. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Warum tat er das? Wollte er sie bewachen und sicher gehen, dass sie die Sunny nicht sabotierte? Das war doch völlig absurd; sie konnte kaum allein auf die Toilette gehen, wie sollte sie da etwas Dummes anstellen, um ihnen zu schaden?  
  
  
Als sie einen erstickten Laut von ihm vernahm hätte sie beinahe überrascht die Augen aufgerissen. War das ein Schluchzen gewesen? War er hier, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte? Das konnte nicht sein!  
 _Oder?  
  
_  
Der Laut wiederholte sich und diesmal war sie sich ganz sicher. Lorenor Zorro weinte. An ihrem Krankenbett. Wegen ihr?  
Tashigi handelte aus einem Impuls heraus. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen tastete sie nach seiner Hand und ergriff sie. Wie erwartet versteifte er sich sofort und versuchte sich ihr zu entziehen, aber Tashigi ließ nicht los; drückte seine Hand nur noch fester.  
 _  
  
Es ist okay. Mir geht es gut._  
Und als hätte er sie gehört, entspannte er sich und umschloss ihre Hand mit seinen Beiden. Niemand von ihnen sprach ein Wort, aber Zorro machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Da Chopper ihr strengstens untersagt hatte noch einmal allein irgendwo hinzugehen beziehungsweise sich überhaupt zu viel zu bewegen hatte Tashigi in der vergangenen Woche sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht die Strohhut Piraten besser kennen zu lernen.  
  
  
Sie war bei Franky und Lysop gewesen und hatte ihnen beim Tüfteln zugeschaut; hatte Brooks Musik gelauscht. Sie hatte Sanji beim Kochen zugesehen sowie Chopper beim zubereiten seiner Medizin. Mit Robin hatte sie sich in der Bibliothek über ihre Lieblingsbücher unterhalten; hatte Ruffy gelauscht wie er von seinen bisherigen Abenteuern und seinen Träumen erzählt hatte und Nami hatte Gefallen daran gefunden ihr die Haare zu flechten und sie alle paar Stunden neu einzukleiden.  
  
  
Es war erstaunlich wie leicht es Tashigi fiel zu vergessen, dass sie eigentlich bei der Marine war und die Piraten ihre Feinde. Doch die Strohhüte gaben einem das Gefühl als würde man schon immer zu ihnen gehören; so als wäre sie alte Freunde. Nur mit Zorro hatte sie nicht wirklich Zeit verbracht, zumindest nicht am Tage.  
  
  
Er kam noch immer jede Nacht ins Krankenzimmer und setzte sich zu ihr. Jede Nacht ergriff sie seine Hand und sie hielten sich an einander fest; niemals wurde ein Wort gesprochen und Zorro hatte nicht noch einmal geweint. Es war seltsam und Tashigi wollte gar nicht so genau wissen was es zu bedeuten hatte, aber ohne Zorros stille Präsenz neben ihrem Bett schlief sie schlecht. Sie ahnte, dass sie dabei war sich nur noch mehr in den Grünhaarigen zu verlieben, wusste aber auch nicht wie sie sich davon abhalten sollte. War sich aber auch nicht sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.  
  
  
„Nett anzusehen ist er ja, aber einfach nicht mein Typ."  
Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen drehte Tashigi den Kopf zur Seite und sah Nami an. Die Navigatorin lag nur mit einem hauchdünnen Bikini bekleidet neben ihr auf einer Sonnenliege. Das Wetter war seit zwei Tagen einfach traumhaft und die Frauen auf dem Schiff hatten ihre Zeit mit Sonnenbaden verbracht. Tashigi war es bisher auch immer noch gelungen Namis Versuche sie in einen ihrer knappen Bikinis zu zwängen abzuwehren. Da waren ihr die kurzen Kleider tausendmal lieber.  
  
  
„Wer?", fragte sie nun die Frau neben sich.  
„Na Zorro", antwortete Nami und nickte in die Richtung des Schwertkämpfers.  
Tashigi folgte dem Nick und für einen kurzen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Lorenor Zorro ein gutaussehender Mistkerl war, ihn aber jetzt in seiner vollen Pracht zusehen ließ sie beinahe von der Liege fallen.  
  
  
Er hatte nichts weiter an als eine kurze Hose und da er unter der brütenden Sonne sein Trainingsprogramm absolvierte konnte Tashigi jedes einzige Spiel seiner Muskeln erkennen. Der an ihm heruntertropfende Schweiß ließ ihn nur noch attraktiver aussehen.  
 _Nett ist gar kein Ausdruck… Das ist… Wow  
  
_  
„Man muss niemanden besonders sympathisch finden, um mit ihm intim zu werden", sagte Robin auf Tashigis anderer Seite.  
Die Brillenträgerin zog die Stirn kraus, es war ja nicht so, dass sie noch keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hatte, aber sie hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, für den sie nichts empfunden hatte.  
„Das stimmt schon, aber die Frau, die Zorro irgendwann mal abbekommt tut mir leid. So einen Griesgram will ich nicht Zuhause haben", sagte Nami. Robin lachte leise.  
  
  
„Ich glaube ja, dass unser Gast unserem Schwertkämpfer den Kopf verdreht hat."  
Tashigis Kopf schnellte zu der Schwarzhaarigen herum.  
„Bitte was?", stieß sie hervor.  
„Lorenor Zorro würde nicht für jedes Marinemitglied in ein tobendes Meer springen oder ihm Blut spenden. Er hat dich auch auf Punk Hazard mehr als einmal gerettet. Du scheinst ihm also am Herzen zu liegen."  
„Jaa… Als du bewusstlos warst ist er dir auch gar nicht von der Seite gewichen. Was läuft da zwischen euch?", schaltete sich Nami ein.  
  
  
Tashigi spürte wie sie unter den Blicken der beiden Frauen immer kleiner wurde. Sie hatte doch selbst überhaupt keine Ahnung was das zwischen Zorro und ihr zu bedeuten hatte und sie würde den Teufel tun und den Schwertkämpfer danach fragen. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal um eine Erklärung gebeten hatte, war sie die Treppe hochgefallen und er hatte die Nacht schluchzend an ihrem Bett verbracht.  
Sie beschloss ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen.  
„Hey Lysop! Begleitest du mich schnell mal rein?"

* * *

Als Zorro in dieser Nacht in Tashigis Zimmer kam lag sie nicht wie sonst unter der Bettdecke, sondern saß im Schneidersitz an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Unschlüssig blieb der Schwertkämpfer in der Tür stehen; wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Hieß das, dass sie heute nicht wollte, dass er sich zu ihr setzte? Eigentlich hatte Zorro in den letzten Nächten sowieso keine Ahnung gehabt warum er zu ihr gekommen war.  
  
  
In der ersten Nacht war es gewesen, weil er sich schuldig an ihrer aufgeplatzten Wunde gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sofort wieder verschwinden wollen als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie wach gewesen war, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Wenn es Tashigi betraf erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder; alle seine Entscheidungen waren irrational.  
  
  
Was ihn geritten hatte in ihrer Gegenwart zu heulen wusste er auch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er ihre nächtliche Gesellschaft genoss. Er mochte es ihre Hand zuhalten und ihren tiefen Atemzügen zu lauschen, wenn sie schlief.  
„Komm rein. Setz dich", riss ihn ihre Stimme aus seiner Unschlüssigkeit; er tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
  
Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie sich an, was nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war. Sie sprachen so gut wie nie miteinander, selbst tagsüber nicht. Zorro hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass sich das Heute ändern würde.  
Tashigi seufzte und machte die Beine lang, ihm entging nicht, dass sie dabei das Gesicht verzog. Ihre Wunde musste ihr noch immer Schmerzen bereiten.  
  
  
„Wirst du mir irgendwann sagen warum du mich immer rettest?", fragte sie dann leise.  
Zorro sah sie an, er hatte immer geahnt, dass sie noch einmal darauf zurückkommen würde. Er hatte sich das Gehirn um eine Antwort zermartert, aber keine gefunden. Außer, dass er sie liebte und niemals in einer Welt ohne sie leben wollte, ob sie zusammen sein konnten oder nicht. Aber das konnte er ihr ja schlecht sagen, oder?  
„Du bist mir einfach nicht so egal wie du wohl glaubst", antwortete er ihr, woraufhin sie seinen Blick erwiderte.  
  
  
„Ist es wegen dieser toten Freundin, der ich ähnlichsehe?"  
Zorro verstand das diese Vermutung nahe lag, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte schon vor langer Zeit begriffen, dass Tashigi und Kuina trotz aller Ähnlichkeiten zwei völlig verschiedene Personen waren. Er sah wie es in Tashigis Kopf zu arbeiten schien; erwartete, dass sie weiter nachfragen würde und er überlegte tatsächlich, ob er ihr einfach seine Gefühle anvertrauen sollte. Schlimmer als dass sie ihn ablehnen und noch mehr hassen würde, könnte es nicht werden.  
  
  
Tashigis tatsächliche Reaktion jedoch hatte er nicht erwartete. Sie kniete sich auf das Bett, langsam nur; ihre Wunde beeinträchtigte ihre Bewegungen noch immer, lehnte sich zu ihm vor und stützte ihre Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Noch bevor Zorro etwas sagen konnte lagen ihre Lippen auf den Seinen. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf; nicht in eine Million Jahren hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn küssen würde.  
Sie löste den Kuss nach nur wenigen Augenblicken und alles in Zorro schrie danach sie weder an sich zu drücken, stattdessen starrte er sie nur an.  
  
  
„Was…", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn in dem sie ihn erneut küsste. Dieses Mal schaltet er schneller, er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein. Wieder war es Tashigi die den Kuss löste, er konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht deuten, aber als sie ihn an seinem Kragen ins Bett zog schien alles klar.

* * *

Als Tashigi am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug war Zorro bereits weg, doch sein Geruch lag noch in der Luft. Bei dem Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht schlug Tashigi sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
 _Was hab ich nur getan?  
  
  
_ Nein, sie hatte keinen Sex mit dem Grünschopf gehabt, selbst nicht als sie ihn in ihr Bett gezogen hatte. Oh, sie hatten sich weiterhin geküsst und wie sie sich geküsst hatten; sie spürte wie geschwollen ihre Lippen waren. Sie hatte ihn zuerst geküsst, aber warum? Tashigi nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und blickte an die Decke.  
 _Weil er mich nicht gerettet hat, weil ich ihn an seine tote Freundin erinnere._  
Das bedeutete, dass er sie um ihrer selbst Willen gerettet hatte, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Er hatte ihre Küsse erwidert, manche selbst begonnen, das sagte ihr, dass er ähnliche Gefühle für sie hatte wie sie für ihn, oder? Er hatte nicht nur mit ihr schlafen wollen, sonst hätte er sie weiter bedrängt nachdem sie deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie in dieser Nacht keinen Sex haben würden. Doch Zorro hatte es ohne Diskussion akzeptiert und sie den Rest der Nacht einfach nur im Arm gehalten. Seufzend atmete Tashigi noch einmal tief Zorros Geruch ein bevor sie selig vor sich hin grinsend aufstand. Dass sie in ungefähr drei Wochen die Sunny verlassen und wieder zur Marine zurückkehren würde, hatte sie vollkommen ausgeblendet.

* * *

Anders als Zorro. Jetzt wo er eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte was Tashigi für ihn empfand war ihm nur bewusster, dass sie das Schiff und ihn bald verlassen würde.  
Und diese Tatsache lag ihm schwer im Magen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Wusste aber auch, dass er sie nicht zwingen könnte auf der Sunny zu bleiben. Zorro war sich sicher, dass Tashigi niemals für ihn die Marine verlassen würde und er würde für sie niemals seine Crew im Stich lassen. Er liebte sie, ja. Schätzte ihr Leben höher als selbst sein eigenes, aber die Crew und seinen Traum für sie aufgeben? Niemals. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
 _Was für ein Dilemma.  
_

* * *

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"  
Tashigi war fast schon eingeschlafen als Zorros ernster Ton sie aufblicken ließ. Sie hatte mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegen, doch jetzt blickte sie ihn auffordernd in die Augen. Würde er sie jetzt nach Sex fragen?  
Eine Woche schliefen sie nun schon gemeinsam in dem Krankenbett. Hatten sich geküsst und gekuschelt, hatten geredet und sich besser kennen gelernt. Aber Zorro war auch nur ein Mann und sie hatte mehr als einmal gespürt, dass es ihn nach mehr verlangte.  
  
  
Oder würde er sie bitten zu bleiben? Je näher die nächste Insel rückte, desto mehr grübelte sie über diese Frage nach. Sie wusste, dass Zorro niemals das Piraten Dasein aufgeben würde, nicht solange er nicht der beste Schwertkämpfer war. Und sie würde die Aufgabe seines Traumes auch niemals von ihm verlangen.  
  
  
Aber würde sie die Marine für ihn aufgeben? Sie hatte hart für ihren Posten gearbeitet, hatte viel als Frau in der Marine einstecken müssen und sie und Zorro hatten nicht einmal darüber gesprochen was all diese Küsse und Berührungen zu bedeuten hatten. Solange sie das nicht taten würde Tashigi wohl auch keine Antwort finden.  
  
  
„Du hast da was gesagt, damals als du die Treppe hochgefallen bist."  
Tashigi schmunzelte.  
„Da hab ich ziemlich viel gesagt."  
„Es ging ums Sterben."  
Ihr Schmunzeln verschwand und Zorros Blick schien sich in ihr Innerstes zu bohren.  
  
  
„Hast du jemals versucht dir das Leben zu nehmen?", fragte er.  
Damit hatte Tashigi nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
„Du meinst abgesehen davon mich mit stärkeren Gegnern zu messen?", fragte sie.  
Er antwortete ihr nicht, starrte sie nur weiter an. Tashigi seufzte und setzte sich auf, den Rücken zu ihm.  
„Ja. Ein Mal."  
Zorro setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schlang von hinten die Arme um sie.  
„Warum?", fragte er leise.  
  
  
„Ich… Weil…", begann sie und atmete noch einmal tief durch, „Meine Eltern waren nie verheiratet oder wirklich zusammen. Wann immer mein Vater in der Nähe war traf er sich auf ein paar gemeinsame Stunden mit meiner Mutter. Als er von meiner Existenz erfuhr war ich bereits zwei Monate alt. Er war und ist immer noch Schwertkämpfer, hatte niemals im Sinn sesshaft zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen. Natürlich unterstützte er meine Mutter finanziell und schaute immer mal wieder vorbei, aber im Grunde blieb Alles an meiner Mutter hängen. Ich habe wegen ihm mit dem Schwertkampf angefangen, um ihm zu imponieren und eine Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen. Aber ich denke, dass er mich nie wirklich akzeptiert hat, ich war halt einfach da. Als ich fünfzehn war, war er mal wieder zu Besuch und ich war so wütend auf ihm, weil er nicht gegen mich kämpfen wollte. Nicht mal als Übung. Meine Eltern waren in der Küche und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hielt meine Mutter ihm eine Predigt, dass er sich doch mehr mit mir beschäftigen sollte, während ich mir in meinem Zimmer die Pulsadern aufschnitt."  
  
  
Tashigi spürte wie Zorro nach ihren Handgelenken griff und augenblicklich ihre Narben ertastete. Sie waren im Alltag nicht zu sehen, wenn man nichts von ihrer Existenz wusste. Das Ergebnis eines guten Arztes und der Zeit. Zu fühlen waren sie jedoch noch immer; kleine Unebenheiten direkt über ihren Pulsadern.  
  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wirklich sterben wollte", fuhr sie leise fort, „Es ging mir wohl hauptsächlich um die Aufmerksamkeit meines Vaters. Meine Mutter hat getobt und geschrien, noch Stunden nachdem ich von einem Arzt versorgt worden war. Mein Vater jedoch hat nicht eine Mine verzogen; er stand immer nur neben meiner Mutter und starrte mich an. Er ist noch am selben Abend abgereist und sechs Wochen später schickte meine Mutter mich zur Marine."  
  
  
Zorro verstärkte seine Umarmung und sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
„Mach so etwas Dummes nie wieder", flüsterte er.  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Tashigi warm ums Herz und sie lächelte.  
„Versprochen."

* * *

Zorro wusste, dass Tashigi und er in einer Seifenblase lebten, die kurz davor war zu platzen. Denn in fünf Tagen würden sie die Insel erreichen auf der Tashigi sie verlassen würde.  
  
  
Ruffy hatte ihr gerade in den letzten Tagen immer öfter angeboten zu bleiben, sie hatte jedoch immer nur gelächelt und sich nicht dazu geäußert. Er und Tashigi hatten sich in der letzten Zeit sehr viel unterhalten, nicht mehr nur nachts, sondern sie verbrachten auch tagsüber sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Aber keiner von ihnen hatte bisher zur Sprache gebracht was das zwischen ihnen war oder was aus ihnen werden würde. Ob sie überhaupt eine Zukunft hatten.  
  
  
Auch jetzt wollte Zorro das Thema nicht zur Sprache bringen; sie hatten gerade das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen und nun saß Tashigi mit nichts weiter am Leib als seinem Shirt auf ihm und lächelte ihn selig an. Er wollte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren, indem er sie an ihren baldigen Abschied erinnerte. Dafür war er gerade selbst viel zu glücklich.  
Ihre Finger fuhren die Narbe auf seiner Brust entlang.  
  
  
„Ist das die, die dir Falkenauge verpasst hat?", fragte sie.  
Zorro nickte.  
„Das war seine Art mir eine Lektion zu erteilen." Etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte sich, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte was es war.  
„Wie war das Training unter ihm?"  
„Hart, anstrengend. Aber lohnend", antwortete er.  
Tashigi brummte und blickte weiterhin auf seine Narbe.  
„Bist du ihm mal begegnet?", fragte Zorro.  
Sie löste den Blick von seiner Brust und blickte ihn schmunzelnd an.  
  
  
„Ein ums andere Mal."  
„Hast du ihn herausgefordert?"  
Die Frau auf seinem Schoß nickte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Was hat er dazu gesagt?"  
Tashigi seufzte und sah ihn beleidigt an.  
„Er hat jede einzelne Herausforderung abgelehnt." Ruckartig drehte Zorro sich und Tashigi um und entlockte ihr so einen überraschten Aufschrei.  
„Er wollte bestimmt nur nicht deinen wunderschönen Körper verunstalten", hauchte er und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Zorro kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich darüber nun aufregen würde. Wie gut, dass er mittlerweile aber auch wusste wie er sie dazu bringen konnte zu schweigen.

* * *

„Kommt mal alle aufs Deck, Freunde. Wir haben Besuch", erklang Frankys Stimme über das Intercom. Nur widerwillig löste Zorro seine Lippen von Tashigis und seufzte.  
„Wer kann das sein?", fragte sie und stand von ihrem Bett auf.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Die Marine schon mal nicht, das hätte Franky gesagt. Vielleicht jemand von der Insel."  
  
  
Zorro meinte zu sehen wie ein trauriger Glanz in Tashigis Augen trat. Morgen wären ihre sechs Wochen um, Morgen würden sie an dieser Insel anlegen und Tashigi würde von Bord gehen. Auch wenn mittlerweile die gesamte Crew mitbekommen hatte, dass etwas zwischen ihm und dem Marine Captain war und sie sich deswegen schon so einiges anhören hatten mussten, hatten sie noch immer nicht über ihre Möglichkeiten gesprochen.  
  
  
Sie Beide waren die letzten, die aufs Deck kamen und als Zorro sah wer sie da besuchen kam blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass Tashigi überrascht ächzend in ihn hineinlief.  
„Ah Zorro", sagte niemand geringeres als Mihawk Dulacre.  
 _Was will der denn hier?_  
Falkenauge fokussierte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Ich habe ein paar Fragen bezüglich eines… Tashigi?!"  
Sie musste wohl hinter Zorros breitem Rücken hervorgetreten sein, doch Zorro konnte den Blick nicht von Falkenauge lösen. Noch nie hatte er ihn so schockiert gesehen.  
„Vater."  
Zorro hörte mehrere seiner Nackenwirbel knacken als sein Kopf blitzschnell zu Tashigi herumfuhr.  
 _Vater?!  
_ Doch die junge Frau war nirgends mehr zu entdecken.

* * *

  
Tashigi blieb erst wieder in der Bücherei stehen; schwer atmend stützte sie die Hände auf die Knie.  
 _Was will er… Was macht er… Wieso?!  
_ Sie spürte Zorros raue Hand auf ihrem Rücken und begann sich zu beruhigen.  
„Was macht er hier? Was will er?", fragte sie.  
„Er will dich sehen."  
„Aber wieso?"  
  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Zorro und zwang sie ihn anzusehen, „Du hast nie gesagt, dass Falkenauge dein Vater ist." Bitter und mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an.  
„Ich bin seine Bastardtochter. Ein Unfall. Er hat meiner Mutter und mir verboten jemals darüber zu sprechen, dass er mein Vater ist. Himmel, er hat es meiner gesamten Heimatinsel verboten. Um mich zu schützen, sagt er. Damit ihn seine Feinde nicht erpressen können. Schwachsinn, sage ich!"  
  
  
Zorro drückte sie fest an sich und dankbar krallte sie sich einige Minuten an ihn, dann löste sie sich von ihm.  
„Ich sollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen."  
„Kann ich irgendetwas…", begann Zorro.  
„Bleib bitte in meiner Nähe", wisperte sie und erhielt als Antwort einen Kuss.  
  
  


Als sie einen Meter von ihrem Vater entfernt stehen blieb, spürte Tashigi wie sie jeder auf dem Deck anstarrte. Sie war Zorro so dankbar, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand.  
„Bei der Marine giltst du offiziell als auf See verschollen", sagte Falkenauge und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
  
„Sie haben nicht mitbekommen wie Zorro mir hinterher sprang?"  
„Nein. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Kadetten, der dich erstochen hat, zu verprügeln."  
„Aber es war ein Unfall", sagte Tashigi leise.  
„Das habe ich auch herausgefunden", antwortete ihr Vater, „Smoker hat mich noch in derselben Nacht über dich informiert."  
Tashigi verengte die Augen.  
„Woher weiß Smoker von dir?"  
  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Falkenauges Lippen.  
„Ich habe es ihm gesagt als du ihm zugeteilt wurdest. Damit er auf dich Acht gibt, wann immer ich es nicht kann. Das habe ich so gehandhabt seit ich von dir weiß."  
Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte und blickte ihn nur an. Ihr Vater zog etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und Tashigi fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen als sie Shigure erkannte.  
  
  
„Es war reines Glück, dass es nicht auch über Bord gespült wurde. Du solltest besser darauf aufpassen."  
„Ich war damit beschäftigt zu verbluten, entschuldige", antwortete sie ihm schnippisch und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Katana aus. Doch er zog seinen Arm wieder zurück.  
  
  
„Ich weiß, du denkst du bist mir egal", setzte der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt an, „Aber dem ist nicht so. Du bist mir nicht egal. Ich war nur so jung und unvorbereitet als du in mein Leben kamst. Alles was ich getan habe tat ich zu deinem Besten. Ich wollte niemals, dass du dich nicht geliebt fühlst, ich wollte niemals deine Gefühle verletzen. Ich bin froh und dankbar dafür, dass sich die Strohhut Piraten um dich gekümmert haben."  
  
  
Tashigi war sprachlos. Da waren sie. Die Worte, die sie schon immer von ihm hören wollte und sie wusste absolut nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Vater hielt ihr ihr Katana erneut hin und sie griff danach.  
„Danke", sagte sie mit brechender Stimme und sie wusste, dass er begriff, dass sie damit nicht die Herausgabe ihres Katanas meinte. Zumindest nicht nur.  
  
  
„Ich kann dich noch Heute zu deinem Schiff und deiner Crew bringen. Wenn das dein Wunsch ist", sagte er mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf Zorro.  
 _Stunde der Wahrheit,_ dachte Tashigi.  
Jedes einzelne Crewmitglied hatte in den letzten Tagen ihr gegenüber den Wunsch geäußert, dass sie blieb. Jedes außer Zorro. Aber brauchte sie wirklich eine mündliche Bestätigung von ihm? War nicht jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, jede gemeinsame Sekunde genug, um es zu verstehen?  
  
  
„Hingegen all meiner Erwartungen habe ich auf diesem Schiff etwas gefunden was ich zu lieben gelernt habe. Jemanden, den ich zu lieben gelernt habe. Mein Verstand sagt mir, ich solle umgehend zur Marine zurückkehren. Doch es wäre töricht nicht auf mein Herz zu hören und das sagt mir etwas ganz anderes." Langsamen Schrittes begab sich Mihawk Dulacre zur Relling und lächelte seine Tochter zufrieden an.  
  
  
„Das heißt, ich hab dich nicht finden können?", fragte er.  
„Du hast mich nicht finden können", bestätigte Tashigi nur um augenblicklich von Zorro in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen zu werden.  
„Heißt das jetzt Tashi bleibt bei uns?", fragte Ruffy.  
Zorro grinste sie über beide Ohren an.  
„Ja, Ruffy! Das heißt es!"


End file.
